Chaotic God
by SpooderyWriter
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl stays with the Avengers for a time? Carter Tonish was average. Until the day she wasn’t. She was perfect for alien use. They saved her. Now it’s time for her to save them. She helps everyone discover their true feelings and emotions.
1. chapter 1

Hello! No one reads my fics so I have no idea why I am doing this. I have had to put my other story on hold, but I have another one. Avengers this time! Basically this is just gonna be lots of fluff and some Stucky. It will still be rated T though. Enjoy!

Today was hell. Everything has become so much worse as the day dragged on. They didn't even know that there was an incoming alien ship until 4 hours ago. They prepared for two of those, and have been fighting for the remainder. The part of the battle that everyone was most concerned about was the girl that they had under control. It was just one that they fought, but she was powerful. Steve was never really one for the aliens but all that he knew was that they had a 12 year old looking girl under control because the aliens were just gases and they needed a form to take. "Think of it like pouring water into a glass. Without the glass, water goes everywhere. With the glass, the water can change the glasses weight, volume and other things." That was how Tony explained it to him. Water.

It had been a year since they fought. And a year since Asgard was destroyed. Avengers living in Avenger Tower was Steve, Bucky, Tony, Natalie, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Bruce. Thor and Loki check in every now and again. They have been really busy ruling an entire race on one spaceship. Trying to find a new home. Steve and Tony don't talk about the fight anymore. That Peter dude comes around the tower now and again to work on things with Tony. And everyone else is just happy to be alive.

Steve somewhat went on autopilot mode when he reminisced. He was yanked out of it (quite literally) when Sam pulled him out of the way of a flying price of shrapnel. He gave a quick nod back at him before he ran off. This was one of the longest fights that he had ever been in. Can't we just find a way to kill the alien and not the kid already? Bruce is very worried to go into Hulk mode again, so he decided best to stay at the tower and try and find a way to kill the alien psycho and not the kid. He looked over to where she was at. She stood on the landing gear of the ship. She had bruises on her legs and arms, but Steve swore that there was no way that they could have hurt her. Her eyes were a dark red with piercing blue veins around them. Her hair was brown and was pulled into a very, very messy bun. She wore a common black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She only had to be twelve. Maybe a small thirteen. At this moment, the only things they were fighting was the various things that she contoured out of thin air. Whether it was massive explosions or various species of bees. Steve held his shield with his left arm and slung it forward at a very large rat. Yes, very large rats. He hated this. Just as Steve started running again, he heard Bannors voice in his ear.

"That's it! The ship acts as a projection device. It's like a Bluetooth Speaker. Disconnect it and you can't listen to Wham! anymore."

Steve reply's. "That's great. What is a Bluetooth? I would be afraid if my teeth were any other colour than white." Steve raced towards the ship. Knocking aside whatever came near him.

"All that you need to know right now is to destroy it. Make it stop working at least." Bruce's voice came back.

Steve said nothing more and along with the other Avengers, began beating the ship with everything that they had. Steve only turned around to look at her when he heard her loud booming voice.

"There is no sense in this. I am riding this planet of its scum. The liars and cheats. The less in the universe, the closer we are to peace."

Steve heard Tony this time.

"The only way that there will be peace is if you do t take a smokers cigarettes away. So why don't you just give us back the girl and then we can all go on and have a nice relaxing evening."

"I shall do no such thing. She is a perfect vessel. The right blood type, perfect age. She is going to be a great meal to bring back to my children after I am finished here."

So they're gasses that eat people. Great! Just fantastic. Steve thought back to what Bannor had said. "Make it stop working at least."

They needed to hurry this along.

"Cover me." Steve shouted as he dashed up the landing gear and into the small ship. Behind him, he heard some mild yells from his teammates. Steve began violently smashing the various gear and knobs. He saw lights shut off and he heard the girl scream. He turned around. She was on the ground, convulsing as if she was having a seizure. A red smoke billowed out from her mouth and nose. And then... nothing. Complete silence and no movement. They all stared at the girl. It was Natasha that moved first. She placed a hand under the girl's head and delicately pulled up her eyelids with the other. Her pupils were dilated. She was fine. Sleeping. But they would still have to make sure that she was fine back at the tower.

"Bruce, we got her." Came Sams voice.

Bucky had been silent most of the time, but he kneeled down towards the girl and Nat. He gestured out his hands, and Natasha backed away. In one big scoop, the girl was in Bucky's arms. They all lead her back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Her lungs burned. Pain. She opened her eyes. She saw what looked to be a white ceiling. This isn't right. The ceilings at home are grey. She sat up, but immediately regretted her decision when she felt burning pain down her spine. It had to be a weird dream inspired by drugs that kidnappers gave her. Yes. Logical. She looked around the room. Her eyes froze in place when they landed on what looked like a man, but he was red. And silver too?

"What? Who are you?" She started moving backwards towards the top of the bed.

"Relax. I am Vision. There is no need to be alarmed." He started moving towards her very slowly. He put his hands in a defensive yet surrendering motion. "Are you alright?"

She was still shocked. The past 5 hours was a shock. She looked to her left, then to her right when she saw a clock on a white nightstand. Scratch that. 12 hours. How long was she asleep?

"Yeah." She was still skeptical, so her answer was as well.

"Are you hungry?" The accented voice came back.

This time she just gave a simple nod. It sorta hurt to speak.

"This way." He gestured towards the door and let her follow him out. She was a little wobbly standing up but she was okay. When she reached the door, he opened it. He let her walk through the opening first. There was a small hallway that they passed through, and they started walking down a thing of spiral stairs. She hesitated for a moment, but only when she heard people talking. They stopped when she made a creak in the second to last step. She couldn't see anyone, so she looked behind her towards 'Vision'. Granted, she didn't know him, but she felt as though he could be trusted. He was the first person to ask if she was okay in a long time. He gave a small smile and nod and she finished her way down the steps. She saw 7 people standing or sitting around a room. She saw Vision walk out from behind her. She couldn't tell if the chill in the air was because it was cold, or because she was uncomfortable. A man walked up to her. Blond hair, blue eyes. Very buff.

"I'm Steve. Better known as Captain America, and this is everyone." My god. She was standing in a room full of Avengers. They did really save her. That was no dream. He introduced everyone. They all gave a small gesture when their name was called. She only listened to their real names. This was honestly a dream come true for her. Being saved by the Avengers.

"Did you hear me, kid?"

She didn't know that she was zoning out. She looked at Tony Stark. "Pardon?"

"What's your name?"

"Carter. Carter Tonish."

"Well nice to meet you, Carter."

She would have said something back, but she was somehow more confused now.

"What- what-" carter tried to speak but she just couldn't. Stark seemed to understand.

"What happened? Well a lot of things happened. You we're essentially controlled by aliens that nearly killed us."

It took Carter a moment to let the words sink in. She remembered what happened leading up to this moment, but she just didn't have all of the information.

As Tony began to speak again, Steve took over. He knew that Tony was never one to sugar coat things that needed it.

"Carter, we need you to stay here for at least a little while. Bruce and Tony need to make sure that you're in the clear. Is that alright with you?"

His smile that he gave at the end of his sentence was sincere. Carter liked that smile.

"This is all just moving really fast. I have my dad back home. Have you tried calling him? He must be so worried." Carter placed a hand on her head and started pacing a small circle near the stairs. When she hadn't said anything, Steve took that as a cue to speak. He felt so bad all of a sudden. He stiffened, but she needed to know.

"Carter... maybe you would like to sit for this."

She had made her way back towards the kitchen island. She took a seat on the middle stool.

"There's no easy way to say this but...sweetie...your dad didn't make it."

Carter kept a straight face staring right up at the man that she knew as Captain America. She suddenly cast her eyes down, but only her eyes. No other movement was made. "Better that than the slow death he had a path set for."

Everyone in the room was at least slightly taken of guard by what she had said.

"I don't really even remember the last sober conversation that I had with my dad." She gave a forced, nervous laugh at the end of her sentence. Carter seemed to wipe away a tear or two, and looked back up. Her face was normal. No more pain than expected but also not enough to put them all at ease about the girl's past.

"I will stay here. Pretty cool to be invited to hang out with the Avengers." She smiles and Steve smirked back at her.

Carter went back to the room she was originally put in. She was very weak. Either from what had happened with a universally foreign creature or from not having eaten in over 12 hours she could not tell.

The rest of them were conversing on what to do. The only one of them that had any actual knowledge of how to take care of kids was Clint and he was actually being a dad right now. Hell, one of the Avengers was just a teen herself! They understood that they had natural born talents, but others were still skeptical.

"How long is she staying?" Bruce asked. "We don't know how the invaders work. She could still be harbouring one and nine of us know."

Natasha stepped in. "Are you opposed to her staying, Bruce?"

Bruce fired back. "No. I just want to know how long she is gonna stay. Are we gonna have to send her to school? How is SHEILD gonna feel about this?"

The rest of them were silent for awhile at the mention of SHEILD. Wanda pipped up from her silence.

"I think it'll be cool having her around. So what if SHEILD has a problem with it? Big deal. She doesn't have anyone else and we all know what that's like..." Bucky was the only one to visibly shudder at the words. Wanda continued.

"We have to take care of her for at least a little while. Plus, we never know if the aliens are coming back. They might want her again." She sat back down.

"She's right. If they were telling the truth, they might just hunt her down again." Tony said. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the conference table. "I'll start hanging up on SHEILD again." He walked out of the room, leaving everyone with small smiles in their faces.


End file.
